


The one where Finn asks Poe why he bites his lip like that

by Shadowcat221b



Series: The one where... [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every thing you need to know is right there in the title ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Finn asks Poe why he bites his lip like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prismalicht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismalicht/gifts), [sophoklesworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/gifts).



> Short stormpilot I wrote because I am procrastinating because I signed up for my first big bang because I am procrastinating because I am supposed to graduate this year. For two of my friends because they said they would beta said big bang...  
> Yay. I hope you enjoy :) Un-beta´d as per usual.  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

The more often Finn saw Poe the more often he noticed something. Every now and then when Poe was looking at him he would bite his bottom lip, sometimes worry it a little.

Now Finn had learned early on that here, with the Resistance, questions were welcome.

Finn asked people about everything, eager to learn. Poe had enthusiastically taught him about different engines and flight manouvers and basically anything else Finn wanted to know. So asking about this shouldn´t be so weird, right?

 One day they were in their quarters, well Poe´s, technically, but since Finn had moved in Poe had always emphasized that it was his aswell. Poe was reading something and Finn was playing with Bubbles, letting the cat chase his hand and try to catch it. When he looked up he saw Poe watching, some unreadable expression on his face and his lip once more caught between his teeth. Poe quickly cast his eyes down, pretending to be reading again.

Finn patted Bubbles on the head, Poe sneezed. Finn gathered some courage and finally asked: »Poe, why do you bite your lip like that?«

Poe glanced over to Finn. »Hm?«, was all he mumbled. »What do you mean?«

Even from afar Finn could see the blush that was spreading across Poe´s cheeks. It was kind of... adorable. Different adorable from Bubbles, but adorable nontheless.

Finn grinned. »You heard me, Poe Dameron.«

»I, uh, uhm«, Poe stuttered, rubbing his hand across his neck in an embarrassed motion. »Finn, please don´t freak out on me, it´s just that I sometimes really want to kiss you.«

Finn looked at Poe who wouldn´t look at him. Then he smiled, all carefree and cheerful. »Then why don´t you?«

Now Poe raised his eyes to meet Finn´s. »Because I don´t know if you´d want me to?«

At that Finn hopped off the bed, quickly crossing the room to stand infront of Poe. »Because I only have a vague idea on what I´m doing, tell me when I do something wrong, ok?«, he quipped before leaning in and pressing his lips to Poe´s.

He was startled when Poe gently moved his lips, arranging them a little so he could take Finn´s top lip between his. It felt good.  
Finn brought up a hand to put it on Poe´s jaw line when Poe drew back.

Then he sneezed. Loudly.

»I´m sorry«, he wheezed. »It´s just, you still have some fur on your hands and-«, he sneezed again.

Finn chuckled and turned around. Poe´s hand came up to stop him: »Hey, where´re you going?«

»I´m just gonna go wash my hands, don´t want you to, well.. I´d like to finish what we started«, he winked and quickly went over to the sink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
